Derek&Stiles Fest: Damn Dogs
by wff-writer
Summary: Derek saves Stiles from the big bad... bear?


Title: Damn Dogs  
>Author: wff-writerlilsister2  
>Pairings: DerekStiles  
>Rating: IDK t+?<br>Word Count: 2,497

Summary: Derek saves Stiles.. blah blah.  
>AN: Okay so, I first want to thank AngstyDevil for simply suggesting that I partake in this Fest and describing what it was. Without simple suggestion I would never have had the balls to write this. Go read her stuff. It kicks Argent Ass!  
>But uhh F.Y.I. guys. I have done extensive research and found the Teen Wolf characters are among the hardest I've ever had the pleasure of attempting to write. So please excuse this piece and call me an Argent if you must.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I mean shit, look at the story-line. Psh.  
>So without further adieu….<p>

**Damn Dogs**

Normally a shot bear wouldn't interest him. He'd had one of his dad's 'lost' radios long enough to become bored of some things. Now things like homicide, 'cougar' killings, and the occasional Derek Hale sightings had him interrupting his best friends rather numerous dates with Alison.

But a dead bear? Really? Of course he could care less. But that wasn't going to stop him from finding said bear. Especially since aforementioned best friend was currently on another 'date' with his _argent _girlfriend. The name tasted like acid on his tongue. But forget her. He could totally do this without Scott. He didn't need Scott. He was fine on his own. He could totally take care of himself. Tonight, he would be Batman. Screw Robin.

It only took him 40 minutes of scrambling through the forest to find the anima. What he then realized, which he would of probably known earlier had he finished listening to the radio, was why the shooter had called the Sheriff's department instead of Animal Control. The reason was double the size and far more mobile than the bloody corpse. The reason also seemed really pissed off.. like… reealy pissed off.

"Oh.. shit!" was all Stiles had managed before the obviously male mate was bounding towards him. Thinking quickly and cleverly, he did his best to scramble up the nearest tree discarding his essentials, deciding he could get a new phone and flash light, should he live.

Should he live? Jesus Chri… I'm gonna die here. I'm gonna die here and no one's gonna know. Cause this stupid bear is gonna eat me and leave nothing for them to find. Well maybe that's better, don't really know if I want Dad to find me half eaten…. That would be pretty gro.. Jeeze!

He had to stop. Thinking erratically wasn't going to get him anywhere. Not right now at least. Maybe in chemistry when he didn't know the answer and the teacher was calling on hi… Enough!

Focus. He had to make himself focus. Focus, focus.. Okay option 1. He could run. third string lacrosse, yea not happening. Option 2. He could fight. … .. He was beginning to rethink that self praise of being clever. Option 3. He could wait it out until the bear got..

"Option 1! Option 1!" Stiles screamed as he all but fell jumped out of the tree as the bear began to climb. Bears could climb. Well shit, how could he forget that? Of course bears could climb. Well except Winnie the p…. FOCUS!

Okay where was he. The woods.. The dark… and deep.. lonely woods. But these dark woods seemed familiar.. no less lonely, but definitely familiar… He knew them. More than he'd like to admit, but he definitely knew them.

A loud and gruff growl snapped him back and sent him sprinting in the direction he hoped would take him where he wanted to go. 20 yards and the bear had doubled its gain on him. Thinking q.. just thinking, he grabbed a tree trunk and swung himself as hard as he could to the right to put the thing smack dab in between him and the bear. Not much help, damn things are agile. But it did give him enough leeway to dart into a cluster of trees.

He was getting closer, all he needed was a few road blocks for the evil incarnation hot on his tail and he'd.. what? Be safe? Yea smart stiles. Run from one killer to the next.

"EEP!" He could swear he could feel hot breath down his back. The goose bumps under his sheen of sweat weren't helping to dismiss that illusion. His heart was beating fast. Almost too fast. It didn't feel like beating at all. More like the muscle was being pulled out of his chest. He could only hope he would hear it in time. His breathing was harsh and shallow, he'd be out of air soon. He was getting dizzy… Not to mention the bear snapping at his heels. He had to hurry.

Darting through the trees he took a turn he hoped wouldn't be his last. A few more trees and he'd be, God damn it! He really was hoping for a Hail Mary. Tree, left. Tree, right. Tree…. ***

The next thing Stiles recalled was his dog licking him on the head. .. Wait, he doesn't have a dog. Snapping his eyes open, he sees a stubbled face moving methodically above his. "Eew Dude! Come on. Really?" Stiles exclaims as he pushes at the man's chest. "Derek!" is what comes out of his mouth next, rather rushed and is accompanied by the body physically bristling and darting back and sideways, effectively dropping off the bed and onto the hard floor with a very audible thud.

He contemplates staying there, out of the line of vision of the soul surviving semi-sane Hale. He also contemplates his own sanity but decides there's not much to contemplate there. He slowly rises, head first and peers cautiously over the side of the bed, only to dart back down again. Yup, definitely Derek Hale.

"Hide all you want. You're not going to magically disappear."  
>"Well, excuse me for trying." Is all Stiles can manage in retort. Not his best, but still something.<br>"Would you get back up here so I can finish." Derek demands. Well up his if he thinks he's just gonna..  
>"Finish? Finish what?" What the hell was he talking about? No seriously. What the hell?<br>"Cleaning your wounds?" Derek deadpans. "And how are exactly are you expecting to do that?" He listens for a reply and when he gets none it dawns on him. "Oh." Wide eyes and a rather shocked expression turns to one of light annoyance. A few seconds later and Stiles is ranting. "Dude I know you're like half wolf and all and you're guys' saliva has super duper healing remedies and all," Stiles thinks he's done enough research to do a master's thesis on werewolves, "But you're still half human right? I mean your human side should know that licking someone is just not cool man. Not cool. Like you could of just used a wet towel or.." Abruptly cut off but Derek's growl of "Stiles!" the teen springs up into a military pickle stance and manages a strangled "Yes."

"Are you done?" It's only then does Stiles see the bed. It's covered with dark red stains. What once must have been a white sheet is now almost completely covered in blood. Derek as well. Even through his black clothing Stiles can see he's definitely going to need a new leather jacket. Not even the infamous Martha Stewart would be able to get out that much blood. But it's not just Derek and the bed, but the floor by the door leading up to.. well damn. Looks like Stiles is going to need some new clothes as well. He looks himself over and notices small scratches and what looks like old puncture wounds. He'd seen enough dead animals to know what caught prey looks like, and he definitely fit the profile.. all except for the being dead part.

He looks up and takes in the stoic stare Derek is sending his way. He finds his words with a simple. "What happened?" For a second he thinks he sees Derek's eyes flash blue.

"I didn't make it in time." Stiles is confused and thinks it's probably not showing on his face because Derek's not continuing. "In time for what?" That should do it he thinks.

Derek rises while simultaneously snarling, "You know what Stiles" He averts his eyes as he walks past the boy and leaves the room. When he doesn't return, Stiles takes this as an invitation to follow. As he walks past a few charred beams he notes that he must be in Derek's house. He descends the staircase and follows the noises he hears and finds himself in what once must have been an elaborate kitchen. Derek turns on him and hands him a glass of fizzing water. For a moment Stiles thinks water shouldn't fizz, but his focus is brought back when Derek motions for Stiles to take the glass.

"What is it? You're not trying to kill me right? I mean you didn't drug this did you? Water doesn't usually fizz like this and you do always threaten to.."

"Drink!" Stiles jumps and does so but not before shakily taking the glass and voicing his obedience. "Yes sir."

Derek walks out of the kitchen and Stiles follows. He watches as Derek strips out of his once black jacket and sits on one of the sofas. He takes in how The Should be Alpha draps his arms across the back of the cushions and leans his head back. He finally takes the hint when Derek exhales loudly and obviously out of annoyance and points to one of the arm chairs. When Stiles finally does sit the older man drops his head back and closes his eyes.

Stiles watches as his chest heaves up and then slowly drops back down. No wonder Derek didn't fit into any of his shirts. Not with a body like..

"It was medicinal." He doesn't even see Derek's mouth move, but jumps none the less. "Huh? What?"

Bringing his head back up slowly Derek sets his line of sight on the other presence in the room. "The water. It was to help with the healing. Wasn't only water."

Before he can think Stiles speaks. "Ah! So you did drug me?" He really should work on that. "I mean, like good drugging. Not the bad kind. Not that I know of any good drugs, but I'm sure there are some. Probably just never heard of them. But I bet you know all sorts and."

"Enough." At the command Stiles mouth clamps shut. Derek has an eyebrow quirked and looks like he's studying Stiles.

"Why were you out there by yourself?" he finally says.

It's Stiles who averts his eyes this time.

"I don't know."

If Derek Hale could laugh, Stiles thinks this is one of those times. But he can't so it's not. He decides to call it a sneer or smirk; something that fits with his next words which are sardonic and icy. "Now is the time you choose to have nothing to say?"

It's not that Stiles doesn't have anything to say, he always has something to say. He knows that well enough. It's just he doesn't know how to say it. But he tries anyways.

"There was a shooting called in on the radio. I figured it was something to check out."

"There's been lots of shootings on the radio's. You've never been interested in them outside the cougar's." Derek interrupts. Stiles looks confused for a second and then realization spreads across his face. "You stole a police scanner too?" Derek shifts in his seat. "Continue." Stiles thinks twice and then does so. "Well Scott usually goes with me when I find something interesting but lately he's been with _Alison_ so I figured I could do this one alone. I just didn't finish listening to the report and didn't know there was another bear."

This time Derek leans forward resting his forearms on his thighs. "You chose this time to go after something you usually don't give two shits about **Because** Scott was with Alison."

"Yeah.. Wait? What?" Again. It couldn't be a laugh because Derek is incapable of laughing. But it sure sounded like one. "You're jealous." At this declaration of incorrect information Derek resumes his relaxed position of leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Jealous? How am I jealous." Stiles can't help but be a bit annoyed. "What the hell would I be jealous about!" Stiles spits. Derek growls. Stiles deflates. "He's your best friend. Now he's got a new thing to keep his attention taking your time together away. Like you said I'm still _half_ human. I do know some things." He leans forward again and drops his head. Stiles finally notices.

"Why do you seem so exhausted?" he inquires.

Derek doesn't look up but offers an explanation. "Fighting a bear and carrying a teenage boy a quarter of a mile right after isn't exactly easy." It all begins to make sense to Stiles. "Why'd you save me?"

Derek shifts again, this time striping his shirt and laying his body across the length of the two seater, his head braced up on the side arm. He sighs and drops his fore arm across his eyes and haphazardly droops his other off the side so that his fingers barley touch the ground. His leg follows suite but sits comfortably with the soul of his shoe firmly braced against the floor. "Why wouldn't I?"

Stiles is a little dumbfounded but things start to connect in his head. Derek was scary and did usually great him with threats of death, but he never actually carried out those threats. He was always helping Scott and when Stiles realized who the Alpha was in the hospital, Derek did sound genuinely concerned, not to mention he did come to his rescue.. sorta. He remembers when Derek was impaled by the Alpha's claws, and how he refused to admit he was dead. He supposes people who actually hate each other wouldn't care for each other in the slightest. Not to mention race to the sound of a sporadically beating heart and kill a bear, then take home a wounded person and, dare he say, lick his wounds. They had to at least be friends. But if friends was all they were, that wouldn't explain why he had just caught himself ogling Derek's rather oglable frame.

When Derek spoke again it was slurred and laced with drowsiness. "Stop radiating lust." Well that sure snapped Stiles out of his sexual revere. "Who the hell said I was-" Stiles noted that Derek seemed to interject whenever the hell he felt like it but the earth be damned if he should try that. "I can smell it. Now. If you don't want me to pounce this very second and have my way with you, I'd suggest you Stop."

The next thing Derek would hear was a mumbled 'damn dogs' before sleep over took him and the lights went out. He would wake the next morning to Stiles being curled up against the side of the couch and his head resting on his crossed forearms next to Derek's torso. He would lay his hand over the light brown hair and relax to the sounds of Stiles breathing in sleep. "I'm damned if I do, I'm damned if I don't. Might as well enjoy it." A human mate wasn't exactly what he was expecting, no less a human Male mate, but the next day when he would come home to a pink gift bag and a new leather jacket inside with a card that simply read, "_Thanks xoxo_", he couldn't help but smile and think that a human male mate might be interesting.


End file.
